


Forgive Me, Misunderstanding

by sheenaisapunkrocker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Gay, M/M, meanie, meanie couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheenaisapunkrocker/pseuds/sheenaisapunkrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How far are willing to go for a CD?" Mingyu murmurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Misunderstanding

Loud music blared through Wonwoo’s ears. It was as if the sound waves were using his eardrums as accordions. The pulsating beat pounded his head. He tried to scope the crowded club for his friends. He only had to walk a few steps to get to the bathroom. So, where could they have gone? He was entirely disoriented and the nonstop strobe lights made all movement spasmodic. He stumbled about searching for a face that looked even somewhat familiar… until he found one. He froze in his spot, absolutely paralyzed.

        Park Sooyoung’s baby-like features didn’t take away from the fact that she was stunningly gorgeous. Her hair flowed down her back like a chocolate fountain and her skin was shining like a freshly waxed marble floor. The second her eyes landed on Wonwoo he felt the familiar stinging in his throat. It got harder to breathe and he turned to get away from the impending confrontation. Luckily, he bumped right into the person he needed to be with right now.

        “Jun, thank god. Soonyoung’s here and she looks really good and I don’t want to have to talk to her or at least I don’t want her to know how pathetic my life’s gotten since we broke up. Um do you mind?” Wonwoo quickly glanced back at Soonyoung, whose figure was quickly approaching, and he quickly grabbed the sides of the Jun’s face. He pushed their lips together. Jun let a dumbfounded plume of air escape his lips and travel into Wonwoo’s mouth.  Jun’s hands grasped the seam of Wonwoo’s shirt on either side of his hips while Wonwoo’s hands slipped down from Jun’s cheek to the base of his neck. They were best friends, not boyfriends, but it wasn’t the first time this kind of thing happened.

        A small huff interrupted them, “Am I interrupting something? I was already on my way here when this happened and I just, well, um, Wonwoo I haven’t seen you in a while.” She smiled the same syrupy sweet smile that never failed to make Wonwoo feel uneasy.

        Wonwoo trusted that Jun would be able to keep up the ruse, “Sorry Sooyoung. I, uh, well this is my boyfriend Jun. Ah well you know Jun. You guys have met before.” Wonwoo chuckled trying to keep up a strong front. Jun smiled awkwardly and nodded towards Sooyoung.

        She huffed as if she completely saw through their lies. “Okay, Wonwoo,” she patted his shoulder and smiled condescendingly at him. “You’re obviously doing well without me.” Her laugh was patronizing. The boy next to Wonwoo felt almost responsible for Wonwoo, like he absolutely had to defend him. But what can he say? “Well I have to get back to my friends.” Without an actual goodbye she just turned and left.

        “Thank you so much,” Wonwoo turned to Jun and felt his entire soul leave his body. The boy he had kissed didn’t have the same sharp features that Jun had. Firstly, this boy was much taller. How could he have not noticed? He had copper skin and brown topaz eyes. His hair was the blue Endless Summer Hydrangea that Wonwoo’s mother loved so dearly.

        “Oh no oh my god I’m so sorry I thought you were someone else,” Wonwoo felt like spending the rest of his life digging his own grave with his fingernails. He wanted to run and fling himself into the sun. He staggered backwards and tried to get away while muttering incessant apologies. The boy grabbed his wrist.

        “Dude, it’s okay. I’ve been through bad breakups myself and I know what it’s like bumping your ex when you least want to. How about we go somewhere quiet and you tell me what the fuck happened between you and her, because it seems like she really fucked you up. Huh?”

        Due to the roaring music and constant yelling everywhere, Wonwoo heard about half of what the boy said but he seemed forgiving so Wonwoo decided to follow him out of the club.

        They walked down the street and the fading bass and roar of people made the silence all the more awkward. The boy bumped against Wonwoo’s left side and Wonwoo unsurely looked up at him. He had a slight smirk on his face, “so are you going to tell me our do I have to ask?”

        Wonwoo tried to chuckle nonchalantly at his comment but it came out more as a shaky pant.

        “I don’t even know your name and you are already prying into my life.”

        The boy looked up at him with eyebrows raised,” Mingyu. Kim Mingyu and I’m from Anyang.” Well this boy is eager, Wonwoo thought.

        “Okay, well then. Firstly, where are we going? Secondly, what do you want to know?”

        “Well. We are currently walking in the direction of my apartment, if you don’t mind. And, who was that girl and why did she seem so snotty?”

        Wonwoo stiffened at the thought of going back to Mingyu’s apartment and all that would entail, “Well… um, that was my ex-girlfriend Sooyoung. I really liked her despite her being really controlling. I always knew I wasn’t totally the submissive type, I’m a switch actually,” Wonwoo almost ran into oncoming traffic after hearing himself utter those words, but he calmed down upon hearing Mingyu chuckle and agree. “I came out to her, as bi, and I thought nothing would change… but she actually called me some choice words. Then she proceeded to spread rumors about me, which resulted in me being jumped by her, now, current boyfriend and his friends. I haven’t seen or talked to her in almost nine months.”

        “Fucking bitch,” Mingyu kept his head down, “if it makes you feel any better, it’s her loss for leaving you. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

        Wonwoo turned his head away, smiling, and felt his face heat up to a thousand degrees. He scratched the back of his neck and mumbled, “um ah thanks.”

        After a few more moments of silence Wonwoo finally spoke, “So you know stuff about me. What about you? Tell me something about you.”

        Mingyu let out a sigh almost to say ‘I knew this was coming, oh well,’ “Ok Wonwoo. What do you want to know about me?”

        “Well since I told you about mine, your last relationship.”

        “Um well, I was head over heels for this guy and I guess he liked me back because we would always flirt and hang out and do all these couple-type things. Um… but his parents were super homophobic and when they found out that we were together they told my parents, hoping they would try and do something to ‘correct’ me. My parents were really accepting actually and this made his parents angry so they moved away. I have no contact with him, I wasn’t even allowed to know where he was moving to.”

        “Wow I’m so sorry, but I guess it’s really good that you’re parents are accepting.”

        Mingyu took a deep breath and forced a smile, “how about we talk about something a little happier and bring the mood up. I don’t know what…what are some things you’re interested in?”

        “Books…” Wonwoo trailed off realizing how nerdy that sounded.

        “That’s hot,” Mingyu let out. They both chuckled and Wonwoo lightly shoved Mingyu on the shoulder. “So are you reading a good book at the moment?”

        “Um yeah actually I am.” Wonwoo went off on a tangent about the intertwining plots of all the books he was reading. His words were getting all muddled in Mingyu’s ears because all Mingyu could focus on was the soft curvature of Wonwoo’s lips.

        He lightly grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist causing him to stop talking and look up with questioning worry on his face, “Uh… I’m sorry… I don’t want to interrupt but, uh… can I kiss you again?” Wonwoo looked down and smiled, a faint pink rushing up the apples of his cheeks.

        “Yeah,” he stammered and nodded sharply.

        Mingyu lifted Wonwoo’s chin up and pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arm around and his fingertips brushed against Wonwoo’s jutting spine. The kiss was delicate but eager, it was hungry. Their noses brushed and Wonwoo leaned back to wipe the drool of the side of his mouth. Mingyu leaned back into the kiss and Wonwoo grabbed both of his wrists following his arms as they made their way up Wonwoo’s chest and lightly tickled his cheeks. Their lips reconnected and Mingyu’s tongue brushed against Wonwoo’s bottom lip, causing Wonwoo to whine. They broke away and Mingyu snuggled his face into Wonwoo’s neck, grasping the sides of his shirt almost desperately. Wonwoo stared straight ahead. He hesitantly allowed his hands to rest on either side of Mingyu’s hips. He was frightened. Frightened by the pit in his stomach. Frightened by the kiss. Frightened by Mingyu.

        They sluggishly walked up the steps to Mingyu’s apartment, the smell of dust clouding around them. They made their way into Mingyu’s apartment, and while there were some things strewn about, it was surprisingly fresh in comparison to the shabbiness of the building.

        “I’m going to, huh, clean up real quick. Have a seat or look around I don’t know,” and just like that Mingyu grabbed some clothes and random household items off the floor and disappeared down the hall. Wonwoo sat staring, absentmindedly, trying to get a feel of this environment. The apartment was small, with a grunge-like feel, and surprisingly cute given Mingyu’s seemingly manly character.

        A rack of CD’s caught Wonwoo’s eyes and he got up to steal some information about his new friend. To his surprise, he was met with artists like Bon Iver and Gregory Alan Isakov which greatly contrasted the Misfits and Morrissey CD’s. Wonwoo pulled out the Your Arsenal CD and inspected it.

        “You like Morrissey?” Wonwoo’s head snapped up at the sudden sound and he nodded.

        He steadily walked towards Mingyu and handed the CD to him, “Um… it’s one of my favorite albums… do you mind playing it?”

        Mingyu nodded acceptingly and made his way to the stereo. He popped out the CD and right before he inserted it he turned to face Wonwoo, smirking.

        “What do I get for playing this?” He giggled playfully.

        Wonwoo, lips agape, he looked around in disbelief. By this point, he knew Mingyu was confident, but he didn’t expect him to be this brazen. Truthfully, Wonwoo wanted to be able to play along, but his clammy hands and pounding chest made it difficult for him to collect his bearings. Nevertheless, he wanted to be able to beat Mingyu at his own game.

        His breath hitched and his smirk faltered but he replied, “What do you want?”

        Mingyu wasted no time answering, “Flirt with me. I want you to make me put the CD in.”

        Wonwoo buried his overheating face into his hands, “Ah! I’ve never done this before! Okay okay,” he shook his nerves and with false confidence, made his way to Mingyu.

        He pressed their chests together, causing their hips to bump, making Mingyu groan. Wonwoo put on his best poker face hoping his eyes would be piercing enough to unnerve Mingyu. The slight height difference made it difficult to make Wonwoo seem domineering. He slips his fingers into Mingyu’s belt buckles and pulls him closer, allowing their noses to brush. At this, Mingyu playfully wiggles his nose against Wonwoo’s.

        “How far are you willing to go for a CD?” Mingyu murmurs.

 


End file.
